Hidden Colors
by XxNEONQUEENxX
Summary: Alex Rider is having trouble in school, social trouble. His friends have left him, no girls will talk to him despite his good looks, and on top of it all his teachers think he's on drugs. When a new girl moves to London will his problems disappear? or not
1. first

This is my first sentence ( like the back of a book) I'll be updating VERY soon !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my god! Why can't a cute guy ever ask me out and it not be a threat to my life!!!??


	2. tired

I'm so sorry about the first chap. I know it's short and I hope I made up for it in this chap. Some of you are worried that this will be very Mary-sue and if it is sort of. I'm really sorry please if you have any suggestions tell me!

-Neonz

Oh, and please excuse my bad spelling and grammar etc.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Alex sat slumped on his bed with his head against the wall it was 8:00pm. He never did his homework it was too easy for him. He was bored, very bored, and he couldn't even call a friend, he had none. Before he had found out his Uncle was a spy Alex had been a normal kid with many normal friends, but all that changed when M16 told him he was a spy too. Now all of his friends turned away because they thought he couldn't be trusted, not with this stupid lie he had to tell them. Really he couldn't blame them, sick in bed for a month twice out of 5? It was crazy, of course Alex was really off saving the world as we know it, but he couldn't tell anyone, and he was tired of it. He was angry, more with himself than the M16. Angry for letting himself be dragged this far into this mess of murders, criminals and spy work. He rubbed a scar on his wrist, a grim reminder of a prior mission. His head fell forward into his shaking hands.

From down stairs Alex heard a concerned call, "Alex? Alex? Are you done with your homework?" Alex sighed, at least he still had Jack. He leaned over the side of his bed and pulled his French homework out of his book bag.

"Yeah almost." he yelled down to her. Then he leaned his head back against the wall let his homework slide slowly on to the floor into a messy heap, and fell asleep.

The next morning Alex's alarm went off, he sat up tiredly and turned it off. Then changed out of his old clothes and put on his school uniform. He sauntered down the stairs said a quick "Morning" to Jack and rode his bike to school. Alex arrived late as usual. He rarely tried any more because even when he did nothing came of it. When he slowly walked into class his teacher glanced up, and sighed angrily.

"Rider tardy again, well that's a surprise, take a seat. You did your work, I presume?" Professor Criegs scowled.

"Hn? No sorry, must've forgot" Alex replied and took his seat in the back corner of the French classroom, and lazily slumped backwards in his chair. The class held its breath, all week Alex had been late and blown off all his homework. Professor Criegs was not famous for his patience and understanding.

"Rider!" The professor practically screamed. "That's enough! Go to the headmaster's office at once! I've taken too much of your lazy backtalk!" All the other kids flinched at the sudden harsh tone.

"Sure, sure" Totally unfazed Alex walked back out with his hands up in mock surrender. Maybe this time he had gone a little too far in this rebellious anger, after all, it was the M16 it was directed at. Then again, what would Alan Blunt do if the perfect Alex Rider got expelled? Alex smiled to himself at the thought. He turned the corner and walked along the empty corridors to the principal's office.

The Principal, Mr. Whites put both hands on the desk staring intently at the boy sitting across from him. "Look Mr. Rider I can't keep excusing your terrible behavior! What is wrong, abuse? Bulling? Drugs?" Alex started to laugh at the last of his headmaster's list. Mr. Whites's eyes narrowed.

"God I wish it was that easy."

"What do you think this is some joke?" the headmaster's face was contorted in fury and concern.

"No, of course not. It's just that-" Abruptly, the door was thrown open.

Alex cut himself off as his eyes snapped to the doorway. A plain-looking woman walked in, as if she was simply meant to be there. Mrs. Jones. Alex stiffened: why was she here, now, in his school of all places? What did M16 want with him this time?

Her eyes did not leave him, though she addressed the headmaster politely.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Whites." Alex's breath caught: he knew what was coming.

"We need to take Alex for a while." A surge of anger traveled through him. He wouldn't take this any more. He was not some toy to be tossed around at M16's whim! His fingers tightened their grip on his chair, his shoulders tensed.

"No," he spoke through clenched teeth, fixing his eyes with hers. "I'm not coming with you."'

Mr. Whites seemed to recover partially from the shock of this strange woman barging into his office as he smirked. "You see? The boy does not want to come with you Mrs…?"

"I'm Mrs. Jones, and I have authority over Alex Rider." She replied calmly.

"No you don't!" Alex exclaimed infuriated.

"Yes- I do Alex. Now come with me." she glared at him.

"Fine, but bring him back here soon!" the headmaster called out as Mrs. Jones pushed Alex out the door. I bet the boy is on drugs! Thought Mr. Whites sadly.

As the two walked outside the school building and into the car Alex said nothing and just stared dejectedly at the ground.

"Alex, you were in trouble at school." It wasn't a question just a statement.

"Yea, so" He replied cockily.

"Do you remember that mission to Point Blank?" She sighed.

"Yeah of course. How could I forget?" Alex demanded. It was their fault he even went on that mission!

"Well your acting a lot like Alex Friend" Alex Friend, the alias he went under to spy on an evil school in the Swiss Alps. And she was right. Point Blank was a school for juvenile delinquents. Misbehaving sons of rich men from all over the world. And right now Alex was acting a hell of a lot like one of them.

"Look I'm sorry," He commented, eyes starring blankly out the window. "But this spy life isn't working out for me right now."

"Yes I know it's hard, but right now we need you"

He couldn't hold back a retort. "That's what you always say," Alex snorted.

"We think the Americans are going to attack" Alex's blood ran cold. He had learned briefly about the war against America in school, and if they could beat the English back then, now what would happen if they attacked as one of the strongest most developed countries in the entire world.

"O.K. this is bad" Alex agreed.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

O.K. so how did you like it??? Good, Bad? Please review and tell me! It helps and makes me feel good!

-Neonz


	3. trouble

Oh My God, I am sooooo sorry for not updating for like two months I truly am. I am such a bad writer, any way I'll try to do better next time and here's the next part up.

Please excuse my punctuation/grammar errors! I do try to fix them!

ENJOY!

XxXxX

"Oh my god! Why can't a cute guy ever ask me out and it not be a threat to my life?"

Anna Rivers as a normal girl, black hear, brown eyes, tan skin, tall for 14 years, but over all normal. Normal that is if you call being the most valuable undercover agent in the US, Canada and Mexico, and working for the CIA normal… yeah, I'm a spy and this is my story.

I've always grown up in an undercover sort of life, my parents were the US's top spies. My dad William, moved to Beverly Hills, California pretending to be wealthy stock owner, there he met my mom, Carly. Both of them were undercover agents in the CIA, but they didn't know it, somehow they got together, but that's another story, and had me. From a very young age spying was my life. I was trained in combat, espionage or spying, all the sports that you could possibly think up, and decoding hidden messages. And loved every bit of it, I guess I was born to be a spy it is in my blood after all. When I was 8 though, my parents where sent on a mission and never came back. Ha-ha my life story is so cliché it's funny. Yeah my parents died, and there are no words for how sad I am, but I hate clichés, even if I'm living in one. I'll just skip to when I was back working for the CIA; I was stationed in a small school in Cottonwood, Colorado. Supposedly there was a spy working for a man who wants to group together the terrorists and call war on the US. With our troupes in the Middle East at the moment, and the economy failing we can't afford any wars, so us spies are working to nip it in the bud, so they say. So this is where I am now, running for my life from my not-so-cute-anymore date, Jared, and his secret crew of gunmen intent on murdering me in the downtown shopping mall.

"Come on baby stop running, you'll only hurt yourself" Jared stalked after me through the Lion Yard Mall like he owned the place. I leaped over a bench weaving through shocked shoppers I to ld them to get out of the mall, his men were gaining, and there where like forty of them and one of me. As I sprinted up and escalator I heard Jared call,

"Fine, the hard way then" I thought they were going to bring in more guys but the onslaught stopped. Surprised I ducked behind a plant and peeked down at the enemy teen. He was smirking, I looked around and to my horror saw he had about fifteen people, adults and children surrounded by guns. Shit, now they have hostages.

" Anna," he smiled " why don't you come down here like a good girl and I wont kill these poor, innocent people" His voice was soft and nice but laced with threat, I had no choice but to step out, and turn myself in. I knew from experience that he would probably kill the captives anyway, but I needed more time to think and plan an escape, or even a capture if I could.

"Fine, Jared you win. I have nothing to say" I glared at him as he handcuffed my hands.

"Awww come on baby don't be like this!" I snorted, "I don't really want to kill you, but you know orders, are orders"

" Whatever, now what." He smirked again and grabbed my chin; I quickly yanked my face out of his dirty hands and spat on his shoe. Slowly he looked up death gleaming in his eyes, he lifted one hand and counted down from three.

" Three-" I noticed a cable running along the wall, I just needed time. Kneeing Jared in the crotch I ran to the wall and smashed the wire with my foot. I couldn't believe my luck the wire I hit happened to turn off the lights, and the alarm went off. I darted up to the hostages and smashed two off the gunmen's' faces with my handcuffs. Gratefully the other people had started to fight as well, bashing the men in black with anything they could get their hands on, a gun, a stick or shoe, even a coffee mug. By the time the Police arrived more bystanders had joined us and I was locked in a fierce match with Jared and two other men. Some how we still had the upper hand and the CIA agents and police force arrived just as the attackers retreated and took off in helicopters. Later that day I was called in to meet with my boss or employer you could call it, Mr. Sandison. As I walked into his office I knew something was up, Andrew Sandison is an exiting young, interesting and funny type of person, someone you would expect to be a spy. But today his face was grim, uh oh, that could only mean one thing. I failed my assignment, the one to gather information on an enemy undercover spy… Jared.

" Anna, we are sending you away"

XxXxX

Yeah so sorry it's a cliffhanger I couldn't resist it. This Chapter was kind of short but I'll update as soon as possible, SORRY AGAIN FOR THE 2 MONTH DELAY OF UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Neonz


	4. new

Hiiiiiii! I am so deeply sorry for not updating in like…. half a year (wow it's been that long?) I am the worst writer EVER….. and, I apologize with all of my heart and more. But now please enjoy this new chapter and of course I do not own Alex Rider.

I Alan Blunt sat at his plain desk, neat and waiting. The glass door opened and Mrs. Jones and Alex Rider walked in.

" Alex Rider, Mr. Blunt" And with that Mrs. Jones left to deal with other matters.

"Ah, Alex lovely to see you." Alex rolled his eyes, his jaw set.

" Yeah, _lovely_" Blunt still showed no emotion and Alex was now getting quite irritated. What was he to do about this American "invasion" anyway?

" So?" Alex prompted.

" The American CIA, are " he struggled with words "untrustable. They have cut off all records and secret communications with us. From certain information we have acquired we now suspect the United States of America is sending an agent to gather information on our government." Blunt looked shiftily at Alex who merely raised his eyebrow.

"We want you to, spy on said agent"

Alex realized something " But sir I-"

Alan Blunt cut him off " We will notify you when we get more information on your target from certain sources. Meanwhile just look out for any suspicious behavior or suspect and alert us at the MI6. Goodbye Alex Rider." And with those words the man spun around to face the wall screen behind him.

"Come on Alex" Mrs. Jones ushered the boy out of Mr. Blunt's office.

Alex's Brain was now swimming in thoughts and doubts. _I'm up against another real, experienced, adult agent. Who is this spy anyway? Hell, I don't even want to do this mission. I was thrown into it. Ha, just like all my other missions._ Alex thought snidely.

Later that evening Alex sat at on the floor, his head against the bedpost thinking. How the hell had he gotten himself into this mess once again! The boy sighed, he was frustrated, and he truly wanted it all to end. In fact that dark thought did flicker across the teen's mind. Alex smiled, it would be so easy, to pull the trigger or stand in the line of fire again, he absentmindedly traced the scar engraved on his smooth pale skin, to feel the gunshot consume him, so easy. But his smile faltered, Jack needed him, as his friend she still cared. He couldn't, not yet.

Anna peered in the mirror for a while, and twirled around a few times. The girl sighed; Mr. Sandison had sent her away, to the center of London, to spy on the British government. _This is going to be harder than the Korea nuclear bombs. _About two years before she had traveled to North Korea to collect information from a spy based there, and bring it back to the CIA without being caught or revealing the other agent. Now it felt really good to be trusted with such an important mission. Anna went over her current assignment,

Objective: Acquire as much information on the MI6, British Intelligence as possible.

Stay Low…Don't Get Caught

Cover: Transfer student to Brookland School, Anna Reys. Age 15.

Don't Over Do It

Mr. Sandison never had liked long informing notes. Smiling Anna folded the paper and put it in the secret compartment of her black duffel bag. Bending over, the teenage spy tied the laces on her purple converse, and then glanced at the mirror once more. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a purple and white baby-doll top. Grabbing a black and blue hoodie, and her light green backpack Anna left the room. Bounding down the stairs she said good-bye to her host family, two veteran US spies, and left on her new bike to her new school.

Alex locked his bike in the shed and warily glanced around, he had no idea who could be a US spy, and how the hell was he going to find any information on this person. It was a complete dead end until "further notice". Then he saw his old friend Tom Harris and walked over to him. Since Sabina moved to San Francisco, Tom was the only person that would talk to Alex. And after coming back from Africa last month covered in injuries even his best friend Tom had abandoned him for new friends from the football team.

"Hey" Alex walked up to his former friend

" Hi Alex" Tom looked around anxiously. Alex followed his gaze

"What is it?"

Hastily the boy replied changing the subject "nothing, hey did you know there's a rumor that a transfer student from the U.S.A. is coming this week?" Alex was surprised; he'd never seen a transfer student come to Brookland. The two turned to the school and walked towards the doors.

"A transfer student, seriously?" Tom nodded "What year?"

"10, our year. Look I gotta go, uh, I'll talk to you later. Kay?" With that Tom ran ahead to some other boys who were joking around inside the school building.

Alex opened his locker and several little white pills fell out. The boy rolled his eyes, and a few people laughed or whispered as they passed by. Alex pursed his lips and threw his bag to the ground; this was one of many cruel pranks other students played on him almost daily. He then reached down to pick the drugs up. Another hand helped him with the task, Alex looked up into an unfamiliar face. The girl smiled.

"Aren't these against school rules?" She held her hand out three of the capsules resting in her palm.

Alex took them quickly "Thanks" he stuffed them in his pocket, and then realized her accent was different "you're the exchange student." He looked at her; she had dark brown hair, tan skin, and shining liquid brown eyes.

"You're quick. Yeah I'm from the US, and name's Anna by the way" she stuck out her hand, and Alex took it.

"I'm Alex, and those pill weren't mine, by the way" He insisted staring at the wall. Anna rolled her eyes sarcastically

"Sure" Something about her atmosphere made him want to smile, but just then the bell rang, _late again, Criegs will be happy about that. _Alex turned and headed for the French room.

" Um, Alex?" Spinning around he met her eyes and remembered she was there.

Feeling like a fool for leaving her Alex apologized quickly "Oh yea, sorry. I, I-"

"It's alright," She cut him off "but I was wondering if you could show me where the French Classroom is? With Mr. uh, Criegs?" Alex's face lit up,

"Sure!" the boy motioned for her to follow "have that first too."

Both teens rushed towards the left wing of the school. Mr. Craigs looked up from his desk and glared daggers at Alex. Who merely looked innocently back.

"What!" he pointed to Anna "I was escorting a new student" She waved and Mr. Craigs realized she was there for the first time.

"You're Anna Reys?" the professor gathered some papers and a textbook and handed them to her. "Here take a seat-" He scanned the classroom and sighed, the only free seat was next to Alex the Troublemaker. "Next to… Alex Rider" He glared back at the boy, who shrugged, secretly happy. " Don't make any trouble Alex, or there will be consequences!" The fifteen year old shrugged again and sauntered to the back of the room, Anna followed suit.

Please please please rate and review and I'll throw you a party ;)

Jk

But SERIOUSLY!

3

p.s. I can't do this without you readers out there!


End file.
